


Индивидуальный подход

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Билл Денбро знакомится с очень требовательным литературным агентом.
Relationships: Susan Browne/Bill Denbrough
Kudos: 1





	Индивидуальный подход

**Author's Note:**

> Билл очень любит Сьюзен, но оба они знают, что настоящей семьи у них не получится. (с) Оно

Билл Денбро встретил Сьюзен Браун в баре, где собирались все авторы «Викинга» — от начинающих, вроде него самого, до великого и прекрасного Пола Шелдона.

Сью не приковала его первого взгляда, у него не пересохло во рту, но будь он проклят, если спустя каких-то полчаса не принялся выискивать невысокую шуструю брюнетку в зале. Она нашла его сама. Зазывно толкнула округлым бедром, протиснулась под его руку. Длинные серебристые серьги в её ушах тоненько звякнули. Она — почти пропела под их мелодичный перезвон:

— А трахаешь так же скучно, как пишешь?

Билл, с изумлённо вытянувшимся лицом, моргнул и буркнул растерянно, что она, должно быть, путает его с кем-то.

— Перепутаешь тут, когда Марша Синдел о твоём опусе каждому встречному в издательстве зудит, — фыркнула Сью. — И если бы Полли, — она отсалютовала Полу Шелдону бокалом шампанского, — собрал яйца в кулак и накатал что-то реалистичнее сопливых злоключений Мизери Честейн, Марша тоже сказала бы тебе, что сцена изнасилования больше на фантазии девственника тянет. Сколько тебе, кстати, девятнадцать?

Билл покраснел. Конечно, его задело только то, что какая-то вертихвостка со стрижкой Розмари так отзывается о его первом романе, так же надменно тычет в его писательскую несостоятельность, как и бывший преподаватель в колледже. Едва ли бывший преподаватель связывал эту несостоятельность с отсутствием сексуального опыта, он ведь говорил, что в случае с Биллом шансов исправиться попросту нет. Здесь же ему, кажется, указали на выход. Во всех чёртовых смыслах.

Билл тоскливо осмотрелся. Не выглядел ли он придурком, принявшим общее снисходительное веселье за одобрение, за принятие? Пол Шелдон похлопал его по плечу и сказал... Новая смена? Отлично! Ночной рейс до Портленда. Пара-тройка порций двойного скотча в салоне. Мамочка. Дом.

— Я бы убила того кретина, реши он просто глянуть мне промеж ног, а уж размышлять под ним, оставлю ли я ребёнка, если залечу...

— Как, скажи на милость, — уточнил Билл сердито. Его трясло, и слова толпились в горле, готовые снова, как в детстве, в любой момент начать сыпаться на части. Он медленно вдохнул, мысленно повторил скороговорку о призраке, свою любимую. И сумел, не заикаясь, закончить: — Ты ему и до пупка не дотянешься!

— Член бы откусила, — без тени улыбки отозвалась Сью. — А уж твоя Эвви, поверь на слово, и подавно.

Она сказала так уверенно, словно Эверлин Марс стояла с ними в прокуренном баре, словно увидела её так же отчётливо, как сам Билл.

И они провели ночь вместе. Сью стянула свои очки и строгое платье и сыпала такими сальными шутками, какие Билл и подростком-то не рискнул бы повторить вслух. Он выпил чуть больше джина, чем следовало, потому почти и не помнил, как перестал быть фантазирующим девственником. Зато в памяти осталось другое, более значимое. На пару мгновений он полностью освободился от чьего-то незримого присутствия, от голосов в голове, диктующих, какое слово вставить в рукопись, как перейти дорогу за секунду до аварии, как пропустить рейс самолёта, который разобьётся при посадке. Везунчик Билли Денбро впервые за долгое время ошибался. И слышал разве что ироничные комментарии Сью, чувствовал лишь её руки, направляющие его негнущиеся от напряжения пальцы, как надо. Помнил, как она впилась зубами в его плечо, выгнулась, протяжно всхлипывая. Губы, распухшие от его поцелуев, от его члена, тронула лёгкая улыбка. Её запахом пропитались и простыни, и ковёр, куда Билл рывком стащил её, пытавшуюся сбежать в душ, рухнул с ней рядом, жадно целуя в шею, ключицы.

Она деловито перехватила его руку и сунула себе между ног.

...На рассвете он тихо выбрался из разворошённой кровати и переписал сцену изнасилования. Она и впрямь выглядела отстойной.

Сью сидела голая на кухонном подоконнике, заспанная, недовольная, читала текст на исписанных его дёрганым почерком салфетках (на некоторых алели засохшие следы её помады) и покачивала в такт ногой. Билл, измученный ожиданием, приблизился к ней. Маленькая босая стопа зависла у его колена, и наманикюренные пальцы скользнули выше по ноге. Член Билла мгновенно окреп. Он хотел эту женщину, снова — глубоко в неё. Поговорить о комиксах, Поле Шелдоне, любимых фильмах и попкорне. Сладкий или солёный?

Она отложила салфетки, взяла из пепельницы пачку сигарет, неспешно закурила.

— Теперь я вижу, куда в твоей писанине вносить правки.

Марша Синдел не залепила Биллу Денбро пощёчину в ответ на его заявление о переходе к Сьюзен Браун (на три кабинета левее и в число личных врагов Марши Синдел навеки) только потому, что слишком торопилась в клинику, куда везли Пола Шелдона с алкогольной интоксикацией.


End file.
